This Christmas
by jadedXelement
Summary: My newest Bobby and Jubilee story. Jubilee left. And Christmas for Bobby changed. Will This Christmas be another sad season? Or will it be something special. Read and find out. A JUBBY story.
1. This Christmas

Bobby stood against the door frame as he watched the rest of his x-men teammates fill the almost crowded rec room

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the cartoon X-men: Evolution.

_Author Note_: Hello readers and a special shot out to my readers from my previous Jubby story. This is a story I had started a year or two ago, it's just something small and fun to write before I start writing my next big story. Well enjoy!

If you don't know, here is my warning. I am a college student and definitely not an english major. I currently don't have a beta. I try my best to write and do this for fun. Spelling errors and grammars, I try to avoid them but I'm not perfect. So please don't hate.

* * *

**THIS CHRISTMAS**

**Chapter 1: This Christmas**

Bobby stood against the door frame as he watched the rest of his x-men teammates fill the almost crowded rec room. Laughter and chatter filled the room; the Christmas tree was surrounded by gifts. And it was late morning of Christmas-eve and everyone was excited for the annual opening of one gift before Christmas day.

"Aren't you going to join the others Bobby?" Ororo asked as she approached the 19 year old man from behind him.

A bit startled Bobby jumped, and turned around to look up at Ororo. Running his hand through his brown hair, he smiled and laughed nervously, feeling a little bit foolish he had been so easily scared. That he an x-man leader caught off guard from his thoughts. "Ororo, you know Christmas has never been my thing." He answered simply.

"Ah, yes Mr. Drake. I do recall." Ororo replied as she nodded her head, her eyes looked slightly upward as if to seem she was thinking of the previous years.

Bobby opened his mouth to speak but just as he opened his mouth, Ororo spoke once more.

"But I also do recall if I am correct there was one year that was special from the rest." Ororo said as she raised her eyebrow in a sort of questioning way to see if she was right.

Bobby nodded his head. "It's different this year." He answered lowering his head slightly.

"Yes it is." Ororo agreed, her gaze fell past him and into the room filled with the rest of the students whose excitement still filled the air. "As well as the others, but shouldn't we be grateful that the company is much greater then before." Ororo added, it was more then a statement then a question. "Who knows? Maybe this year will be another special year."

Bobby raised his eyes to look at the rest of his team, his friends their eyes were filled with joy and laughter escaped their lips. He nodded his head slowly in response to Ororo's words; his eyes remained watching every motion of his friends. He loved his teammates his friends and even though he knew they would indeed make it special, he knew that in the end there would be something missing.

Before the conversation could continue any longer, Ororo's name was being called from across the room by her nephew, Evan. He stood waving in the air desperately trying to get his Aunt's attention and to approach him.

"If you can excuse me Bobby." Ororo said softly as she turned to look at the young man who had grown so much since she had first met him. "Maybe we'll finish this conversation later." She added as she gave a smile and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Ororo." Bobby answered as he nodded his head. He felt her hand give him a squeeze before it lifted from off his shoulder and his eyes watched her walk into the room.

Bobby leaned himself against the frame of the door once more, not taking the opportunity to join his friends. He let out a sigh, his heart heavy, and he felt sadder then usual this year.

For Bobby, Christmas was always a question of happiness since the years he attended Xavier's school, since he found out he was a mutant.

- Flashback: Start -

The first year he joined the x-men with the first line of recruits was a big transition for Bobby, for everyone. But the year went by great. Bobby was finally learning how to control his powers and even when he changed forms.

Then Christmas vacation rolled on by. Christmas vacation, that meant they were given the opportunity to go home for Christmas, even spend the vacation until New Years there as well. Spend it with their families. Despite the fun they were having away from the parents and with friends, friends that were just like them. Everyone was so excited to go back home, Amara couldn't wait to go back to being treated like a princess even if it was for a week. Jamie couldn't stop yapping on how he couldn't wait to taste his grandma's cooking.

Even Bobby was excited when he thought about it he really did miss home. He just couldn't wait to get home, that was until he made his phone call home to tell his parents of the great news. His world shattered hearing the words on the other end of the receiver. His voiced choked and his thrilled tone was no longer there.

"You can't come home." His mother said, letting out a gasp before breaking down in tears. Hearing his father take the phone, Bobby's heart raced waiting for the reason. It couldn't possibly be that his parents had just gotten use to him gone, that it was something wanted permanent. Bobby shut his eyes shut shaking the thoughts away.

"Your uncle Bobby, my sister's husband, he's not in on the whole loving mutants thing right now son." His dad calmly and slowly explained. "They're already flying in, I didn't know about it until I told your Auntie where you were. It's too soon to prepare him for it and you know how your uncle can get. He has quick temper and easy to get worked up. I'm sorry son I wish we would have known sooner that you could join us for Christmas this year."

Bobby felt his heart sink. What was he going to do; he knew all his friends were going to go home. It was like the first time he found out he was mutant, that sinking feeling like he didn't belong came pouring and putting a weight on his heart.

"Son, are you going to be ok?" his dad's voice asked in concern, Bobby could hear the guilt in his dad's voice. Guilt from turning down his own son to come home for the holidays, a time he shouldn't be any where else but home.

"Yah I'm fine. I'll be fine." He choked after a few seconds of phasing out, his thoughts completely on how his heart felt inside.

"Are you sure? I can call your auntie to cancel." His dad asked again, hearing the uncertainness of Bobby's voice.

"No, no don't. They already bought the tickets dad. Some of the other students are staying, so it's cool. Tell them I said hi, and I'm sorry I couldn't fly down." Bobby managed to say, trying to lie in his best voice. His dad bought it and the rest of the conversation seemed like a blur.

Finally putting down the clicking off the cordless phone he dropped it carelessly on the floor and fell crashing into his bed. It killed him; he wasn't going to go home.

- Flashback: End -

The memory in Bobby's head was soon interrupted as something hit his chest. Looking down to see what it was it was gift wrapped up.

"Iceman, stop daydreaming." Called out Ray, causing the rest of the x-men team laughed, their eyes all on him.

Bobby smiled a bit embarrassed the team had caught him off guard, especially since he had yet to join them ever since the morning. He was still standing by the frame of the door.

"Are you going to ever join us?" Ray asked, as Bobby slowly bended down to pick up the wrapped box.

Grasping the box in his hand Bobby stood straight his eyes move to look at Ray who stood with a large smile on his face. The rest of the younger x-men watched Bobby, waiting. Letting out a sigh he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and began to slowly walk into the room.

Smiles filled their faces at the new company by their x-men leader and the chatter that had stopped returned. Bobby reached the group, 'the gang', and his friends. Ororo was right this year the company was a lot more than it use to be.

Finding an empty space on a love seat sofa, he took a seat. Placing his gift onto his side Bobby looked around as he watched his friends interact with one another. It seemed that the more 'formal' part of the lunch was over. The professors were gone and everyone else to seem to be just talking. Some seem to be even opening their gifts still.

Bobby could feel Ray occasionally look over at him and he knew his best friend would soon be over next to him nagging him about why he was not social. But from what it looked like Ray was arguing with Roberto about something and the way those two was together it could take awhile.

Letting out a sigh Bobby turned his gaze over to the fire place. Let it be his luck that his best friend is a person that knew his reasons why his attitude was like this during Christmas. But still be the guy that wouldn't let it stop him from dragging Bobby into events like these.

His grey eyes watched the fire dance. And Bobby took the moment of being slightly alone and leaned his head against the sofa. The flames dance and Bobby watched it like nothing in the world existed.

- Flashback: Start -

The rest of the week went by amazingly fast; it was probably due to the constant amount of people that were leaving the mansion. Before he knew it, it was the evening before Christmas Eve. Most of the recruits were already gone, with the exception of Sam and Jubilee. The mansion was becoming deafening quieter something not normal and Bobby felt sick to his stomach knowing this is how it would be two weeks of nothing.

Sitting in the living room, Bobby sat digging a spoon in this ice cream. His grey eyes bore deep into the fire place that was right in front of him. His thoughts in a daze, _this is the worst Christmas ever_, 15 and spending it with almost no one. Well no one including all the professors. How much fun could that be? It wouldn't be.

"Hey Bobby. I'm leaving." Sam called out as he stuck his head in the living room to say good-bye to his x-men leader in training. Sam's face beamed with a huge smile, one that was rare from the normally shy quiet mutant.

"Have a safe trip." Bobby answered as he weakly smiled back. "I'll see you when the holidays are over."

"You betcha. Don't cause too much mayhem when I'm gone." Sam lightly joked as he let out a small laugh. "I'll see you later." He then replied as he waved his free hand and turned to walk out of the door.

Bobby let out a sigh as he watched the last of his teammates leave. Majority of his team especially those he had been recruited with knew Bobby wasn't leaving for Christmas. Although they expressed their concern he carried on like it wasn't a big deal.

But with him being almost the last x-men recruit there, it was starting to settle in just how lonely this Christmas would be. And Bobby let out another deep sigh. His appetite for the wonderful cold ice cream was no longer there as he held in his hands.

The fire in front of him captured his attention once more. And Bobby watched with interest as it danced freely in front of him. If he were home he'd be roasting some marshmallows with his family laughing over something funny. _If I were home_.

"Hey."

The soft voice filled the quiet room. The fire crackled and Bobby looked up slowly to see Jubilee take a seat next to him.

"Hey." He softly answered. He wasn't in the mood to converse with anyone and before he could tell her that. He watched as she took the spoon from the bowl he held took a scoop of ice cream and placed it in her mouth.

Jubilee smiled as she closed her lips around the spoon. Her eyes twinkled as she swallowed the Sherbet ice cream.

Bobby sat speechless no longer because he wasn't in the mood for company but because of Jubilee's simple actions. Jubilee was of the newest recruits, although they talked on more than one occasion they still weren't the closest. However, Bobby had always thought from the moment he met her that there was something about her that intrigued him. And that action was one of those times that reminded him why.

"Yum." Jubilee said with a giggle as she placed the spoon back into the bowl.

Bobby remained speechless and quiet as his eyes followed the spoon and then rose back up to meet her eyes. And Jubilee raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Thanks." She said with a tease as she turned so she could better look at him. "You're wasting good ice cream there if you're just going to sit with it in your hand."

He shrugged his shoulders and extended his hand out to her and placed the bowl in her hands. "Have it."

Jubilee frowned slightly, it wasn't normal that Bobby was so calm so passive, so dull. Placing the bowl on the nearby coffee table, she turned back to look at him. "What's going on Iceman?"

His grey eyes shifted from her sapphire eyes back to the orange flames that moved in the fire place. "Not much." Bobby mumbled. Although he was quite entertained at the fact that Jubilee had decided to join him, he did not at all feel the mood to talk.

"I can see that." Jubilee replied, her voice a little sarcastic as she gazed towards the fireplace, the place that seem to hold his attention deeply.

He remained quiet and Jubilee shook her head, "You know … you don't need to watch its every move the fire isn't going to go anywhere."

Bobby smirked; he should have expected Jubilee would make a comment like that to end the silence. "Yeah, and I'm not going anywhere either unlike everyone else."

"I'm here." Jubilee simply pointed out as she crossed her arms.

"And um aren't you supposed to be leaving?" this time Bobby torn his eyes away from the fireplace to look at her.

Jubilee let out a laugh. "Well yes. But right now, right now, I'm not going anywhere either." As she said this she slid her arm around Bobby's and leaned against him.

He was speechless once more at her action and more so at her statement. All of sudden he didn't feel so alone. Although it was just for that moment as she sat there with him entwined, it was the first time since he heard the news from his parents he didn't feel so alone.

- Flashback: End -

Releasing herself from the arms that snaked around her Amara stood up from where she sat. Looking down she caught sight of her confused boyfriend, St. John. Giving him a quick kiss on his cheek she whispered, "Be back."

She gave him a quick smile which he returned slightly before turning around. Walking up to the young man she let out a sigh as she watched him carefully for a second before taking the open seat next to him.

"I miss her too." Amara said softly so only he would hear.

Bobby looked up to see the person to join his company on the couch. A small relief washed over him the instant he heard Amara's voice and the four words she had said made it known to him he wasn't totally alone. "Yeah…"

"It's been over three years." Amara stated, even though she knew he already knew that. With a small laugh she brushed her hair behind her ears, "You think it'd get easier after each year, I guess it doesn't."

He nodded his head. His eyes lowered as he played with his hands. "No it doesn't." Amara, Jubilee's best friend since the moment they entered the mansion. If there was another person who knew about Bobby's mood like Ray did, it would be her. It felt almost bizarre that they be talking about this in the middle of everyone's festive event. Just the mention of her name placed him in a position where he felt like his heart was open for everyone to see every feeling. "I hate this season." He shared.

Amara let out a short laugh as she shook her head; she grabbed his hand and placed in hers, a sweet gesture among friends who felt almost the same sadness. "You know, from what I heard you seem to love it one year."

Bobby smiled knowing exactly what she was talking about, his Christmas with Jubilee. "No offense, even though I have you guys here with me. It's not the same with her gone." _It hasn't been for a long time_. And Christmas always seem to make it worst.

"None taken, I know what you mean." Amara whispered as she thought about her best friend. Even though it had been 3 years since she left, she had yet to ever find someone who she could turn to like she did with Jubilee.

Taking in a deep breath and exhaling, Bobby squeezed Amara's hand and released his hand from hers. Standing up slowly he turned to look at her. Amara had quickly risen after him and the two friends stood next to one another.

"Thanks for the company Amara. But I think I'm going to get some air." Bobby confessed as he smiled weakly at her. Amara nodded her head in understanding. "Do me a favor? If Ray goes looking for me, just tell him I needed some time?"

Amara nodded her head in agreement and she watched silently as he began to walk away. Before he was out of ear shot she called out, "Bobby, maybe you should call her."

He turned to look at her at the sound of his name. With her suggestion he gave her a smile and small nod before turning around and walking out.

- - -

Bobby sighed as he pulled his jacket tighter around him. He had left the company of his friends and teammates no longer than half an hour ago. With not wanting to be bothered he set out to watch the sunset on an abandon balcony, one of many in the mansion.

Although he was able to get away from the reminder of what holiday would soon be approaching it didn't allow him peace from his thoughts. It still harbored the "firework" mutant in mind.

Watching the smoke appear in front of him as he breathed he played with the wrapped box in his hand. Finally with nothing else to do, he began to rip open the wrapped box that Ray had presented to him. Pulling off the cover of the box it revealed a pair of dark ash grey gloves and a note.

Scribbled in Ray's sloppy handwriting, _Bobby, the practical guy I am I got you some gloves, I thought it seem silly to be getting an ice mutant gloves. However Amara made a point that you always wear that dark ash scarf whenever we go out … so there something to wear with it. I know its lame but the blades I got you for your skates you are still coming in. Merry Christmas. -Ray_

Pulling the gloves out of the box, Bobby placed the note down. A smile on his face, Ray despite his character during holidays was always a big sentimentalist. Holding the gloves he placed it against the scarf that hung from around his neck. It indeed matched. _Amara always the observant on fashion._

- Flashback: Start -

Bobby slept soundly on his warm bed thick blankets covered him. It had been a good sleep and he was finding himself amused by the dream he was in. Soon enough the dream world ended when a soft weight of fabric fell to his face.

"Huh?" He mumbled as he pulled the offending fabric that had awoken him. He let out a loud yawn, still tired from his night of doing nothing but sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Rise and shine Drake." A voice sung in the room.

Bobby groaned as he squint his eyes open to meet the person responsible for waking him. "Jubilee?" his voice cracked.

Jubilee let out a laugh as she looked at his surprise face. "Well don't look too excited to see me Bobby."

Sitting up he ruffled his hair. "What are you doing in my room? And what time is it?" He asked as he threw off the covers.

"Waking you up, it's almost 11 a.m. Are you planning to sleep in the whole day it's Christmas Eve!" Jubilee exclaimed as she pointed towards the window, revealing snow falling.

"Eleven?" Bobby repeated as he looked up at Jubilee, she nodded at him. "Wait weren't you suppose to be gone 8 this morning?"

"Oh that." Jubilee said with a smile. "I decided not to go." she answered nonchalantly as she waved her hand in the air.

"What!" Bobby exclaimed as he jumped off his bed. "Why?"

Jubilee shrugged her shoulders as she took a quick glimpse around his room. "We were going to see my dad's cousin. Did you know my Aunt and Uncle are like complete rich snobs? When I'm there it's always about being proper." Sticking out her tongue Jubilee expressed her disgust. "My parents didn't mind anyways … I think they knew I wasn't looking forward to drinking eggnog and laughing over some old people jokes."

Bobby stood speechless and now wide awake at Jubilee's explanation. Why was it that he was always finding himself speechless around her? Shaking his head he was in disbelief.

"Besides" Jubilee continued on when she realized he wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. "I figured why should you spend your Christmas alone? I didn't want you to be miserable when I could offer you my company with such little sacrifice."

"What?" Bobby said out loud. He was in disbelief. Did he just hear her say she was staying here? Cause of him?

Jubilee rolled her eyes and she pushed him a little. "I am not explaining myself again Drake."

Bobby shut his mouth although he had a million questions running in his head. Grabbing the dark ash grey fabric that she had thrown on his face, he held it in the air. "What is this?"

"What does it look like?" Jubilee answered as she crossed her arms.

"A scarf?" Bobby answered as he watched it drop down so it hung almost touching the ground. "What's it for."

"I can't believe they're training YOU to be an x-men leader." Jubilee said with a tease as she shook her head. "It's to wear, DUH. Now hurry up and get ready so we can go."

It was then at her statement that made Bobby finally realize that Jubilee was all bundled up ready to head outside. Shrugging his shoulders slightly he nodded his head. "Okay." He mumbled, figuring they would be going outside.

Jubilee smiled with approval and uncrossed her arms. Spinning around Jubilee walked out the door to give him privacy.

Still holding the new scarf in his hand he watched her every movement. "Hey Jubilee." He called out and he watched as she paused slightly. "Thank you."

Looking over she raised her eyebrow. With a laugh she looked at the scarf. "Your welcome, after I got it … I began to wonder if you'll even need it being that your Iceman and all."

Bobby laughed a little, "Thanks. No I'll definitely use it. But actually … I meant thanks for um." Pausing he scratched the back of his head and smiled shyly. "… Thanks for staying."

Jubilee eyes widen a little and her smile soon turned into a large grin. "You're welcome." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

- Flashback: End -

_Maybe you should call her_. Amara's words repeated in his head as the memory disappeared. But the idea sparked in his head and he rubbed the back of his neck.

It had been months maybe even over a year since he last talk to her. Although every urge and desire to talk to her came almost every day especially after a rough mission life however never gave the opportunity for him to be able to.

The sun began to set and Bobby watched it quietly with a small pout on his face. He spent almost every ending of his day out on that exact balcony. Something they often use to do. It made him feel closer to her.

Jubilation Lee. After the Christmas she sacrificed to spend with him, the two became close friends. It was definitely a Christmas season to remember and a monumental one in fact, sparking a new friendship. Unfortunately life had other plans for them. Five months later the mansion was attacked and her parents no longer found Xavier's School safe for their daughter.

The short 5 months spent together, Bobby found one of his closest confidants. His partner in crime and someone he could turn to whenever life felt lonely. The feeling and relationship had been mutual, for he did his best to be just as a good friend Jubilee was to him, to her.

Even though it had been three years since she left. Bobby couldn't help but still feel cheated from life, for having his friend be taken away. It's not that he spent his days moping around; it's just secretly he felt like a part of him was missing or empty. There were things he shared with Jubilee he felt like he couldn't share with anyone else.

Letting out a sigh he watched the sunset. He held his cell phone in the palm of his hand spinning it. Finally working up the courage to call his friend, he pressed the speed dial button and held his breath.

Ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Jubi-"

"…You reached Jubilee's phone. Sorry I can't get to it. But leave a message!" Click.

Bobby closed the cell and shoved it back into his pocket. Let it be his luck that finally when he makes the move to call her, it goes to her box. Kicking the snow at his feet, his shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and walked into the mansion.

Walking in Bobby was relieved that no one from the rec room would see him. With his room in his mind of destination he began to walk. praying that no one would stop him.

"Bobby!"

_Yup it's my luck today_. Letting out a silent sigh Bobby stopped and turned to face his best friend.

"Bobby where were you man?! I was searching all over the place for you!" Ray exclaimed as he jogged up to the young x-man leader.

Bobby tilted his head towards the balcony that he had just come from. And Ray nodded his head, "I should have known." Ray's looked at the balcony, when he looked at Bobby he began to speak quickly. "Well the important thing is I found you know, so let's get going." Ray said as he gestured towards the rec room.

Sliding Ray's arm off his shoulders Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. "Look Ray, I know I'm being a party pooper but I just don't feel like it."

"Just come on Bobby." Ray groaned as he forcibly grabbed his friend's arm and began to pull him towards the room that was filled with all their friends.

Resisting Bobby tried to wretch his arm from Ray's grasp but Ray just pulled him even harder. Bobby sighed as he heard the commotion that was coming from the rec room. He really wasn't in the mood to socialize.

"Ray. Come on not tonight." Bobby complained as he finally yanked out his arm from Ray's grasp. The two young men stood in front of the entrance to the room, staring at one another. Ray's eyes with amusement and Bobby's eyes with irritation. "Look tomorrow, I promise I'll hang out with everyone. I just don't feel like talking to anyone right now." _The one person I want to talk to isn't in there_.

Ray scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Blah blah. Come I promise you its worth your time."

Before Bobby could argue once more he felt Ray shove him hard into the room. Stumbling into the room Bobby eyes focused on the floor hoping to not lose his footing. Just when he thought he had found his balance he found himself stumbling into the large group of mutants that stood around in a circle talking, laughing.

"Whoa." Bobby called out as he threw his hands up on the nearest person hoping it would keep him from completely falling on them.

The crowd and commotion that stood near the door suddenly quieted as Bobby placed two hands on the nearest person's shoulders. His eyes still on the floor he let out a deep sigh thankful he hadn't fallen and more importantly fallen on his friends.

"Sorry." He said after exhaling a deep breath.

"It's okay." A giggle filled the air and it sent a shiver through his spine and his heart skipped a beat. Looking up quickly Bobby met the sapphire eyes that had haunted his dreams for three years.

"Jubilee?" He whispered.

* * *

_Author Note_: Haha. It's a cliff hanger I know. How do you like it? But I needed a good place to end it and I figured that would do :D don't worry I will be posting another chapter for this.

Let me know what you think. It definitely wasn't the story I expected for it to be when I first started it. It almost seems kind of lame to me if you ask me right now. But I'm hoping you a reader will think other wise. Or I'm hoping chapter 2 will be a little bit more thrilling.

I hope you liked it. Its something simple compared to my other JUBBY story. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Or just let me know your reading this and want me to continue … if not I may be just deleting this story.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Jubilee's Back

Author Note: A special thanks to roguishcharm, midnite requiem … for taking the time to let me know you've read the first chapter and most importantly letting me know you enjoyed it

_Author Note_: A special thanks to **roguishcharm**, **midnite requiem**, **theauthorwearsprada**, and **Rose Gilmore** … for taking the time to let me know you've read the first chapter and most importantly letting me know you enjoyed it. I dedicate this chapter to you for encouraging this 2nd chapter to be written.

**Midnite requiem** pointed out something quite amusing because I fail to realize it until then … I know it's quite strange to be posting a Christmas Fiction in the middle of May. What can I say? When you're inspired you're inspired. Besides, where I live there is no seasons of snow, so it could be Christmas all year since it never changes. Hehe.

Again. If you don't know, here is my warning. I am a college student and definitely not an english major. I currently don't have a beta. I try my best to write and do this for fun. Spelling errors and grammars, I try to avoid them but I'm not perfect. So please don't hate. Plus, I rushed a little to post this.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution characters. If I did Jubilee would have never have left the mansion. And Bobby and Jubilee would have gotten together.

All in all I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2****: Jubilee's Back**

_The crowd and commotion that stood near the door suddenly quieted as Bobby placed two hands on the nearest person's shoulders. His eyes still on the floor he let out a deep sigh thankful he hadn't fallen and more importantly fallen on his friends. _

"_Sorry." He said after exhaling a deep breath._

"_It's okay." A giggle filled the air and it sent a shiver through his spine and his heart skipped a beat. Looking up quickly Bobby met the sapphire eyes that had haunted his dreams for three years._

"_Jubilee?" He whispered._

- - ­-

Bobby's eyes widen at the sudden presence of the very person he had been constantly thinking about the entire day. His eyes looked at her, her every feature in detail. It was as if she never changed. Her natural beauty had only gotten much more evident. Her black hair cascade down a little passed her shoulders. Her sapphire Asian shaped eyes still filled with intensity and a spark of mystery. Jubilee had matured just as any teenager would, she had gotten taller since the last he had seen her only stopping merely 3 inches below him. That wasn't the only thing that Jubilee matured in. His eyes paused slightly but he found his attention quickly taken away almost afraid he had been caught.

Her giggle carried in the air and Jubilee smiled with such grace it almost made Iceman weak in the knees. In a calm voice and the smile on her face she spoke, "Bobby Drake." Her sapphire eyes twinkled as she looked at him.

He was speechless as the familiar voice rang in his head. Bobby couldn't believe his eyes, yet there she stood speaking to him in the flesh.

The giggling stopped and Bobby watched silently as Jubilee began to tap her foot against the floor. "Well, are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to say something?" Jubilee questioned her spunky attitude still evident.

A loud laugh filled the room and Ray called out from somewhere behind Bobby, "Don't worry Jubilee he's been like that all day."

Bobby felt his face warm up and he knew that he was turning a deep shade of red. Embarrassed that she may find out just how much he had thought about her today. Jubilee raised her eyebrow in curiosity and a smirk formed on her face. "Is that so?"

Turning quickly Bobby shot a death glare at his best friend for opening his big mouth. A look that shot a chill through Ray but at the same time only made him laugh a little harder from amusement. He would deal with Ray later he thought to himself. Bobby forced a smile on his face as he turned back around to look at Jubilee, stuttering a bit he answered, "Uh, don't listen to Ray. He's just being himself." _A idiot. _

Jubilee let out a warm laugh and she shook her head as Ray called out a 'Hey' in argument of Bobby's statement ending his laughter. Bobby however ignored his best friend as he chose to listen to Jubilee's laughter die slowly.

Everyone, or at least all the other x-men who didn't know the importance of this very moment began to wonder off to do their own thing, their closest friends however remained silent in the background observing.

"So are you just going to stand there all night or you going to give me a hug?" Jubilee whispered.

Whatever moment he had been in seconds ago just by looking at her disappeared and Bobby's boyish smile appeared on his face. Taking two steps forward he grabbed her soft hand and pulled her in for a hug.

He felt Jubilee's body press up against his and he wrapped his arms around her. Feeling her hands slide up around his back sent a chill through his spine and he wondered if she would notice the hair standing behind his neck from the action.

Once entwined in the hug Bobby closed his eyes and took a breath inhaling the scent that so reminded him of Jubilee years before she left. "I've missed you." He confessed softly in her ear.

Bobby felt Jubilee adjust her head and soon her breathing was felt against his ear. "I've missed you too." She whispered and she squeezed him a little tighter. He finally felt whole, the thing that had felt empty this Christmas, the void he felt all year; seem to be filled with just her presence.

Amara and Ray stood in the background with huge smiles on their faces watching. If the two friends hugging cared enough to notice what was happening around them, they would see their best friends practically watching their every movement.

Her body seemed to fit perfectly as Bobby hugged her almost making him not want to let go. Bobby wondered if she could feel the sadness he felt with her gone just by hearing his voice when he confessed he missed her.

"AHEM."

The two friends quickly pulled apart the reminder that they of course were not alone. Bobby ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calmly play off any stray of emotions he was feeling. Jubilee giggled as she looked at the person responsible for the interruption.

Amara stood in front of Bobby and Jubilee with a smile and a look that made Bobby think of how all girls looked when they thought something or began gossiping. It unnerved him. Amara's auburn eyes locked with Bobby and she gave him a sly smile which only made him nervous wondering just exactly what the lava controlling mutant was thinking. Pretending like he didn't notice, he nonchalantly turned to Jubilee as he ran a hand through his hair.

Jubilee smiled her arm was being immediately wrapped around by Amara's. "Jealous Mar?"

A laugh filled the air, "Please." Amara said as she rolled her eyes locking arms with her best friend. Her gaze stopped once more on Bobby the smile still played on her face, "Oh no of course not. I already know that our fearless x-man leader has his heart set on someone else."

Bobby's mouth dropped at the statement, as he tried to think about what exactly Amara was getting at or who she was thinking of. Jubilee however looked at Bobby with an eyebrow raised in curiosity as if silently asking him to explain himself.

Amara laughed a little before continuing on, "Besides, I have a wonderful x-man who keeps me very happy." At this she directed Jubilee's body to face the fire controlling mutant also known as "Pryo".

John must have felt the eyes of people looking at him because he turned from talking to Gambit to see Amara and Jubilee both looking at him, a smile on their faces. Saying something to Gambit he nodded his head and began to walk towards them.

"Ladies." John said once he reached them, a crossed his arms and a smug file fell on his face. "I must be the best looking guy in this room to have caught both of you staring."

At this, Jubilee let out a laugh a surprised look on her face. She obviously was not use to the idea of the Acolytes or Brotherhood becoming a part of the X-men. Amara however rolled her eyes and releasing her arm from Jubilee's slugged her boyfriend.

"You're a little arrogant you know that?" Amara said as he winced from the sudden attack from his girlfriend.

John only let out a laugh as he rubbed his arm. "Well that's what you love about me." He said as he continued to laugh. John's hands grabbing hers and pulling her into an embrace. The action brought a fit of giggles from Amara.

Bobby watched in silence as Jubilee shook her head a smile beaming on her face.

"I still can't believe you two are together." Jubilee shared as she continued to shake her head.

Amara pulled away and raised both eyebrows. "Even after all this time?" The two remained as close as they could be even though Jubilee had left. So they talked as much as they could, Amara being with John was nothing new to Jubilee, she had been almost one of the first to know even though she lived miles away.

Jubilee nodded her head, as she seemed to allow the actual idea of Pyro and Magma dating sink in.

John slowly removed his arms from around Amara and turned fully to face Jubilee. "Hi. Jubilee. I don't think we formally met."

"John." Jubilee said with a smile as she extended her handout to shake hands with the former Acolyte.

Her eyes instantly widen and she pulled back her hand back in surprise. Jubilee's hand felt slightly burned to the touch almost as if she had touched a hot stove.

Bobby's eyes darted to John whose eyes flickered with mischief. His hands clenched into a fist as he readied to pound John to a bloody pulp. But before he could move an inch John's voiced filled the air.

"Oye." John said with a smile, his eyes still sparked with amusement though reminding both Bobby and Jubilee of their times when they fought on different sides against him, running a hand through his hair, "Sorry about that Jubilee."

Amara took this opportunity to step as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "We're so use to being able to express our powers whenever we touch either. That sometimes we forget that we need to cool down before touching anyone else."

Bobby's mouth dropped just a little from Amara's explanation and mental images began to run through his mind. As he thought of Amara's words, touch, hot. He shuddered at the thought and shook his head trying not to think of it anymore.

Jubilee smiled sweetly from the explanation. "It's okay." She said as she rubbed her hand with the other. Bobby had the sudden urge to grab her hand in his and use his powers to cool them. As appropriate the idea was he reasoned that it would not be 'normal' to actually physically just grab her hand out of no where.

Before Bobby could ponder it any longer and anymore could be said from the four young adults, a high pitch scream filled the room. Bobby's head snapped towards the sound his eyes flashed with a kind of fear that something wasn't right. Yet before he could take action the scream repeated and Bobby caught sight of Rahne running towards them.

"AHHH!!" She screamed again before throwing her arms in the air. "It's true JUBILEE! You're here." her arms soon wrapping around the surprised Asian mutant.

Bobby's tense muscles relaxed as he realized they were not under attack and that no one was in danger. He watched as Rahne continued to squeal with Jubilee. John whispered in Amara's ear before kissing her cheek and walking away allowing her to join her two friends in an obvious excited reunion.

Letting out a sigh Bobby watched as Jubilee stood laughing, her face lit up as she listened and talked. He so yearned to talk to her, to hear about how she had been doing because unlike Amara he had not kept such close contact with her, even though he had so desired it. Looking at Jubilee talk wit her two friends, he realized he wasn't the only one who had missed her. _Maybe later._

Searching around he looked for his best friend, to only find Ray flirting with two younger students. Their faces filled with obvious admiration for the older teen and x-man. Kicking his foot against the carpet at nothing in particular Bobby shoved his hands in his pocket and turned to walk away.

"Bobby." the voice putting him in a complete stop in his step, the very voice that had been the reason why he reasoned to stay in the rec room after being shoved in and it once more sent a chill through his body.

Her hand grabbed his bicep and Bobby felt his arm getting warm at her touch. "Where you running off to?" she questioned.

Bobby turned with a nervous smile on his face as he locked eyes with Jubilee. Trying to remain as cool as possible he shrugged his shoulders a little and he ran his hand through his hair.

Jubilee kept her hand still grasping his bicep. Whether she knowingly knew it was still there Bobby couldn't really read for she kept talking. "I was hoping you'd want to catch up." Her eyes lit up at the idea she suggested, "Maybe you'll tell me about this girl that has your eye?" Winking at him she laughed.

He was beginning to lose any form of thought. Bobby opened his mouth only to close it as he tried to figure out just exactly what to say. He wasn't quite sure what was leaving him so speechless the fact that she was expecting him divulge his current romance or love interest, or that Jubilation Lee had winked at him or maybe it was because it felt like her hand holding his muscle was burning his skin.

_She can't doesn't have any fire powers. Does she?_

"I uh-" Bobby stammered as he tried to cover up any expression of nervousness or embarrassment. He silently tried to formulate what to say.

Luckily a voice came joining the conversation, thus causing Jubilee to finally let go of his arm and saving Bobby from answering. "Jubilee. The girls want to do an all nighter to celebrate Christmas and you're welcoming! You in?" Amara announced as she gestured to where they once stood Rahne joined now with Kitty.

"Sure!" Jubilee said with little hesitation and excitement in her voice. Amara squealed giving Jubilee a quick hug before running off in pure excitement, "It's on!" she yelled at Rahne and Kitty.

Bobby watched with amusement as the three females went into a contagious fit laughter and excitement. Still smiling to himself he turned to face Jubilee once more. "You all sound like a bunch of teenager girls." He teased.

Jubilee stuck her tongue out as she playfully shoved him bringing out a laugh from the X-man leader.

His laughter soon died and Jubilee stood in front of him with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye as she looked at him. Silence filled between them and her smile formed into a slow frown. Letting out a sigh she brushed back that hair that had fallen in front her face, the strands that he had been so tempted to brush behind her ear a minute ago.

"Sorry. I guess that puts a damper on our plans to talk." Jubilee said as she pouted slightly, her eyes glancing quickly at her friends who stood still excited.

Bobby shook his head quickly and once more his calloused hand ran through his thick brown hair. "No need to apologize." He reassured her but the idea that she had cared enough to do so, made him grin.

Jubilee immediately smiled satisfied that he had showed no hurt by her sudden cancelation of their plans. Clapping her hands together she squealed, a characteristic of Jubilation Lee that was very rare. Throwing her hands over him Bobby found himself in her embrace.

Though surprised at her sudden action Bobby ran his hand around her back to hug her in return. He felt her breath by his ear and it sent another chill through his body. Why was it when she touched him it burned but her actions brought a chill through? Bobby stiffened slightly hoping she hadn't notice it, her muscles neither relaxed nor tensed and he was relieved to know she hadn't.

"It's a promise then." Jubilee whispered in his ear, and the way she sounded he knew she had to be smiling.

_Promise?_ He wondered slightly what would be a promise.

Jubilee let out a small laugh and she pulled away her face from his. "We'll continue this conversation later."

_Continue this conversation later. _The words played in his head and he seemed all of a sudden very excited. Bobby watched as Jubilee started at him silently her eyes waiting.

A silent 'oh' formed on his face before he quickly flashed her, his charming smile. "It's a promise."

Jubilee smiled once more and before he knew what was happening she leaned in to kiss his cheek. The mere action had left him beyond surprise. Before he could react, he felt her pull away from his body just as quickly as she had hugged him.

"See you later Bobby." Jubilee said with a smile before turning and running off to meet her waiting friends.

Bobby stood silently and still speechless as he watched Jubilee meet her friends. His hand slowly reached up and touched his cheek where she had kissed him. _She kissed me._

Snapping out of reality Bobby the ever vigilant x-man felt a pair of eyes watching him, scanning the room it landed on auburn eyes. Amara stood staring at him with a sly smirk on her face almost as if she were laughing inside.

Blush warmed his face and to cover it up in hopes Amara wouldn't notice Bobby scowled at her before storming off.

- - -

Dunking his head in a handful of ice cold water Bobby closed his eyes for a second allowing himself to feel as if he were in water. Letting go of the water it splashed down in the sink. Bobby eyes opened and he stood facing straight into his own gray eyes.

The warm feeling that Jubilee had left from her kiss on his cheek could still be felt. And Bobby fought the urge to touch it once more.

Placing his hands onto the marble sink Bobby leaned his face closer almost as if hoping it would help see into his mind better. _What is going on with me,_ he wondered as he frowned slightly to himself.

His emotions were on a rollercoaster ride, running haywire and all over the place since the day had started. First, first it just had to be it was Christmas Eve. Christmas season was like Bobby on a month long menstrual period, his mood was never stable. And now, Jubilee was back. He was thrilled, he was ecstatic, and he didn't feel so empty anymore. But why then couldn't he get a stable sense of control of his feelings?

He felt his stomach begin to feel queasy at the haunting words in his head. Amara's voice had been ringing and repeating the same line that had gotten him wondering from the very moment she had said it. _'I already know that our fearless x-man leader has his heart set on someone else.' _

Bobby had at first shrugged the line off thinking she was just messing around, joking, just to put him on the spot. Yet the look on Amara's face when she had caught him touching his cheek, her eyes almost screamed '_I know what you're thinking Bobby Drake'. _

He paused, his eyes narrowed. Bobby suddenly let out a laugh. It finally dawned on him, _Amara thinks I like Jubilee_. He continued to laugh to himself, his voice echoing in the bathroom, the realization becoming clearer. The teasing looks in Amara's eyes. The way she had implied he had his heart set on a certain girl.

"Amara thinks I like Jubilee." Bobby said with a laugh as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror.

The queasy feeling in his stomach began to lighten now. The warm feeling in his cheek where Jubilee kissed, the way that he felt his skin burn by just her touch, and the way his stomach began to feel like they were doing somersaults from Jubilee's curiosity of who he liked. It was all because Amara had begun to put it in his head that he could like her.

Bobby rolled his eyes. _An_ _x-man leader? Being put to shame at the mere brainwashing of a little teasing. _He had to feel a little foolish then, thinking just how for that moment he had escaped the rec room, the way his heart was racing. The way he couldn't get Jubilee's smile off his mind or the way he seemed almost anxious for them to talk. Foolish for just the very moment spent with her sent him a chaos of emotions that he almost believed he truly liked her.

"I don't like Jubilee." Bobby then said out loud declaring it as if it would help finalize it and subside any lingering emotions or thoughts about it.

But even as the words escaped his lips and a smile formed on his face, satisfied he had found the answer to his body, mind and heart's reactions from earlier the evening. Bobby however ignored how his eyes betrayed his words.

- - -

Screaming filled his ears and he felt his chest pounding with adrenaline. Breathing heavily Bobby whipped around a cocky smile plastered on his face. He was on ice and it was his forte.

Darting on his new blades from Christmas on his ice skates Bobby skated towards the goalie. Bobby without any hesitation or fear went charging straight towards Ray who was in possession of the puck.

It was Christmas afternoon. The young adults after spending Christmas morning opening some gifts decided to take their day outside before returning in for lunch. The young x-men decided to play hockey while the ladies sat around them with the some other students from the mansion to watch.

Ray's eyes caught sight of Bobby and it flickered. Bobby smirked as he locked eyes with his best friend; the mere look was a sign of a challenge. Hearing his name Bobby made a dash, his hockey stick out as he went for the puck. A quick spin and Ray was disappointed to find he had lost the puck.

"BOBBY!!"

Throughout all the screaming around him Bobby instantly recognized the voice that had been responsible for cheering his name. It was like a burst of energy ignited in him and the speed he thought was his limit was broken. Bobby's adrenaline pumped and he went flying down the ice towards the goal.

His eyes caught sight of Sam chasing after him but Bobby only smiled knowing it was too late. A flick of his wrist and he sent the puck flying. Jamie at the goal only had one second of seeing it before it went zooming past him into the net.

A whistle blew in air and Bobby wiped the sweat that was running down his face. Doing a 180 he looked at Scott.

"Game." Scott Summers said with a smile. The older x-man leader, the acting referee, called an ending to the short hockey game.

Bobby let out a sigh as he listened to the girls continue their screaming. A hand fell on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Good game." Ray said with a smile.

Bobby laughed as he clapped hands with his best friend, "I told you, you should have been on my team."

Ray only laughed drawing his arm on his friend shoulder, "But where would have been the challenge?" Bobby shook his head as he pushed Ray off him. "Shut up."

Ray tried to look offended as they continued to skate off the ice. "Shut up?" Ray gawked before speaking once more. "You should tell your cheering bench to shut up. It's hurting my ego to hear the screams for the 'oh so great Bobby Drake'."

Rolling his eyes Bobby groaned as he glanced at the section where a number of girls a year or two younger than them sat still cheering. One of them caught him looking and pointed at him only bringing the start of a round of giggles with the rest of her friends.

Turning quickly Bobby covered his face with his hand, as he felt his face warm up at the attention. Ray noticed and nudged his friend, "It looks like some of them are even amazed at just the way you look at them."

Bobby scoffed and shoved his friend causing Ray to try and regain is balance on ice. After almost falling on his face Ray looked around to see if anyone had witness his almost embarrassing moment.

Stepping off the ice Bobby looked around for the person that he had been listening for over all the screaming. "Who you looking for?" Ray questioned as he watched Bobby scan the ice now filled with students from the mansion just skating around. Benches sat along the pond, or what was now their ice rink which was also occupied with more of Xavier's students.

Too busy in his search for his cheering supporter Bobby showed no notice that he had heard the question.

"Hey." Ray said as he nudged his friend once more, a smug look filled his face, "Ohhh. I know who you're looking for … Jubilee."

A bitterness filled Bobby at being caught looking for Jubilee, but more because the mention of her name brought that strange feeling he had been feeling since yesterday back. Shaking his head he quickly denied the accusation although true, "No."

Ray nodded his head as if agreeing with his friend but his eyes showed no evidence that he actually believed Bobby. Ray's eyes looked past Bobby a smile soon followed, "Well that's good because she seems busy with Roberto."

His eyes snapped in the direction that Ray had been staring at with such amusement. Bobby unconsciously clenched his hands in a fist as he watched Jubilee laugh over something Roberto had said.

It was at the instant as Jubilee touched Roberto's shoulder was Bobby annoyed that he had just remember the simple fact that Jubilee had once thought Roberto was 'interesting'.

His mouth pursed shut, Bobby looked away because it was starting to annoy him even more that it seemed only now that he suddenly felt like joining Ray's oath of irritation of the solar powered mutant.

Roberto must have felt Bobby's icy glare on him because Bobby watched as he turned to look at him, causing Jubilee to follow Roberto's stare. Bobby looked away when he was suddenly met with two pairs of eyes.

Letting out a soft groan Bobby slumped into the bench behind him. Ray only looked at him with a silent amusement. "What." Bobby grumbled as he dropped his gear onto the snow in front of him.

Shrugging his shoulders Ray replied coolly, "Nothing." Ray's eyes however once more drifted toward the two mutants that he had previously pointed out. His eyes still on them he spoke with a hint of implication, "You seemed bothered."

Bobby growled softly as he watched Ray meet his glare. "The only thing that's bothering me is your habit of pointing out things that aren't there."

Ray laughed as he shrugged his shoulders once more. Dropping his gear next to Bobby's, he turned his back on him. "Got it. I'm going to see if that cute chick Allison from last night wants to skate with me." Without another word Ray left Bobby to cool off and to harbor in his thoughts.

Rubbing the back of his neck Bobby looked at the snow below him. He was starting to become quite frustrated. Not just from first Amara's implications and now Ray's but from the fact that he was allowing it to affect his thoughts and more importantly his feelings.

He didn't need this. Bobby closed his eyes; he was just thrilled she was back. The way he was feeling inside was only because this Christmas would finally be different. Not because he liked her, it was thanks to his friends he thought so.

Bobby suddenly felt like clearing his thoughts once more just as he done the night before. It was Christmas and he didn't need any of the lingering thoughts. He spent the entire Christmas morning without them. Standing up from his seat Bobby began to walk away.

"Hey. You leaving?"

The voice just as it had done last night brought Bobby in a complete stop in his steps.

"You know I think I've seen your back a lot more than I've ever seen your face." Jubilee replied cheekily.

Bobby smiled as he spun around, shrugging his shoulders he joked, "So what looks better? My back or my face."

Jubilee laughed and quickly stopped. A serious look on her face she placed her finger to her temple as she acted like she was thinking. "Well only because I can see your amazing grey eyes, I'll say your face."

The compliment took him by surprised and Bobby raised his eyebrow. Although completely flattered the annoying voice in the back of his head spoke to him, 'What happened to Roberto'.

The question soon disappeared as he felt Jubilee run her hand up his arm; the action caused him to raise his eyebrow once more as he looked down at her. An innocent smile on her face Jubilee battered her eyelashes at him, "Skate with me?"

It would be the first time that day that they had a conversation with one another. Unlike their last Christmas spent together, this time they were surrounded with not only their friends but other students. Jubilee had spent almost every minute around Amara, Rahne and Kitty laughing, obviously showing they had enjoyed one another's company the night before.

"Definitely." He only needed a second before Bobby smiled and began to lead her towards the ice. Bobby had been subconsciously looking forward to skating with her since he knew she was back, the memories of their time spent on the ice 3 years ago still fresh on his mind.

"You did great out there playing." Jubilee commented as they approached the ice. Bobby flushed at the second compliment she had given him and he was thankful that her eyes were on the ice that she didn't notice.

"Thanks." Bobby muttered not knowing what else to say, he felt her squeeze his arm and that warm burning sensation returned. _What is going on?_

They stopped as they reached the ice and Jubilee let out an excited laugh. "I haven't skated since the last time I was here." She confessed. "I hope I'm not rusty."

"Nah." Bobby quickly said as he turned to look at her. He was silenced in his words when his eyes met her sapphire orbs and he felt that strange feeling run through him. _I do not like her. And I am definitely not falling for her_. _I'm just excited to finally get a chance to spend time with her._

Jubilee raised an eyebrow and a smile played on her face as she nodded her head slowly encouraging him to continue. Bobby opened and closed his mouth before opening once more; his voice and thoughts returned he spoke, "I think you'll be just fine."

"Thanks." Jubilee answered as she let out a breath of relief. Taking in a deep breath she readied her self as she turned her head back towards the ice. Before taking the first step onto the ice she looked at him quickly, "You'll catch me if I fall?"

The question surprised him a little but he only paused for a second before answering her, "Of course." Bobby confidently said, as they both stepped onto the ice, Jubilee's arm still wrapped around his.

And as if just to spite them, or just to spite Bobby's confidence or maybe because fate wanted to laugh at them, the instant they stepped onto the ice and Bobby was sure that she had her balance … he was wrong.

Jubilee's skate slid causing her to loose her balance. Unprepared just because they had just gotten on the ice and more importantly because Bobby was so sure that she would be okay, she fell. Jubilee's other arm flew up grabbing Bobby's other free arm pulling her with him.

Bobby's flew wide open when he realized what was happening. And before the ice mutant could gain his balance or help Jubilee in hers he came crashing down on her.

A gasp escaped Jubilee's red lips as she fell onto the cold ice on her back. Gravity and Jubilee's hands still clutching his arms pulled Bobby directly above her. His instants finally kicking in Bobby threw his hands out on both sides of her to stop his body from completely falling on top of her.

His breathing hard and labored Bobby stared down at Jubilee's surprised face, as if she was expecting him to fall on her. Jubilee's breathing matched his as she too seemed to be catching her breath.

Pressing his weight against his hands prepared to push his self off the ice. Bobby stared down at his friend below him, his grey eyes finally locking directly into her wide eyes.

Bobby stared into a pool of sapphire and the intensity captured him it made him not want to ever look away. And he was lost in her eyes.

_I'm not just literally falling. I think I AM falling for her._

* * *

_Author Note_: Wow. This was definitely weird writing about Christmas and it not being the Christmas season. Only because at some point when writing this I forgot that it was Christmas day for them! HAHA.

Anyways. I finally finished. It took me a lot longer for me to finish this chapter than I thought. I actually thought of a new story already and almost decided to go on a hiatus with story to start the other. But I decided to finish this.

One more chapter to go. I hope I finish it soon because I'm dying to start my other story since I have all these ideas.

Please review. Even if it's a word or two. I like knowing people are reading its my inspiration to keep going. Thanks for reading!


	3. Special

Chapter 3:

_Author Note:_ Thank you thank you to **allyg1990 **and **roguishcharm** for your comments, I appreciate it a lot. I wouldn't have felt the motivation to finish this story if it weren't for you.

Well here's chapter 3. It took me awhile because I kept going back on forth on how to write it. I left it to this mainly because I have another idea in mind for a new story and want to start it shortly. I hope you like this chapter though.

I'm not the best writer, so I hope that my grammar errors and spelling mistakes won't be looked at too harshly. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3****: Special**

Bobby's grey ice stared out into the dark clear skies above him. Placing his arm against the banister he leaned over the balcony as he let out a deep breath. Giving up on finding any constellations he lowered his eyes.

Stretching his hands out a bit he looked down. Bobby smirk a little as he played with the dark ash gloves he wore on his hands, the gift he had received from Ray just yesterday was being put to use.

Narrowing his eyes Bobby face filled with concentration as he began to form ice particles above his covered hands. Small pieces of ice began to connect and with an image in mind Bobby watched it form into a race car.

The concentration on his face soon disappeared and was replaced with amusement. As quickly as the car had been created it was destroyed and an eagle was now floating above his hand. The ice quickly transformed from an eagle, to a tiger, and then into the x-jet. As the miniature x-jet floated above his hand something caught sight of Bobby's eyes and it sparked him with a challenge.

His eyes narrowed once more and Bobby concentrated with an image in mind. He watched as the ice began to form the tiny details and points of the object he wanted to create. This time the ice was being formed with such precision and concentration that inwardly he felt a little pride as he finally completed it.

A smug look appeared on his face as Bobby held his hand up to look at his work, an intricate detailed snowflake. It shined in the light of the moon and it almost reminded Bobby of the crystal snowflakes that were sold in stores.

"Is that what you're doing out here?"

Bobby whipped around at the sound of the new company in his presence. His concentration gone he felt the piece of ice fall into the palm of his hands before he heard it crash into the floor. The sound of pieces of ice scattered.

"Jubilee." Bobby said in slight surprise and a sudden flash back about the last time he had been with her came flooding into his mind.

- - - Flashback: Start - - -

Bobby closed his eyes as his hands hit the ice, bracing himself from the impact, more importantly bracing himself from hitting Jubilee. Relief washed over him as his reflexes had kicked in quickly and prevented the fall that he had hoped wouldn't happen.

Letting out the breath he had been holding in he opened his eyes. What he didn't expect was to be suddenly met with Jubilee's sapphire eyes staring straight back into his.

Her eyes seem to be wide almost like she had been scared that he was about to fall on her. Bobby subconsciously listened to her breathing slow and match his, both catching their breaths from the sudden fall.

Bobby's intentions of pushing himself off the ice and most importantly off from hovering above Jubilee was wiped away, as his eyes trailed down her face. Her usually white flawless skin was now flushed her cheeks redden probably either from the cold or the fall or what Bobby wanted to ignore was the fact that they were so close.

Jubilee's cheeks weren't the only thing about her that caught his attention. His eyes soon found it fixed on her red lips. Without any reason Bobby began to wonder whether her lips felt as soft as they looked.

"Bobby?" Jubilee whispered her eyes still bore deeply at him; she remained motionless beneath him and made no attempt to move.

He wanted to kiss her. The urge was running through him and it was the only thoughts that were running through his mind. Bobby was quite aware that she had said his name and that she was looking at him expectantly probably wondering why he wasn't moving. Yet, it didn't bother him.

Leaning in Bobby held his breath as he followed his instinct and urge to kiss her.

"Jubilee!"

The voice froze Bobby in place and the urge or mesmerizing moment that he was in was gone. Looking up he saw Roberto obviously looking for her unaware that she was lying right beneath him.

Giving a quick look back at Jubilee he hoped that she hadn't been keen on what he was just about to do. To his relief she looked at him with a look that he couldn't quite place, like she was surprise or just trying to understand.

Pushing himself off the ice and from above her he held out his hand and prepared to hold her weight as she stood up.

"Uh, I think Roberto is looking for you." He mumbled as she grabbed his hand. Bobby groaned slightly as he wondered whether he should hate Roberto even more for stopping him from kissing Jubilee or thank him for preventing him from making a possible mistake.

It was slightly to Bobby's advantage that Roberto had come informing Jubilee that she was being requested inside the mansion apparently Rogue and Jean have yet to see her. He hoped that it would allow the small incident to be quickly forgotten.

However the wavering decision, whether Bobby should hate Roberto or not, soon came with finality. With Jubilee's apology to Bobby for the short lived ice skating together she announced she would be going back to the mansion, Roberto quickly offered to walk her back. Bobby's earlier urge to hit Roberto came rising back in him.

Bobby stood watching Jubilee and Roberto walk off towards the mansion but not until after Jubilee had given him another quick apology.

- - - Flashback: End - - -

Jubilee's amused face quickly vanished as her sapphire eyes peered at the ground. A frown on her face she looked at him, "Sorry."

The word had snapped him back from his thoughts. Breaking their eye contact together Bobby looked down to see what he heard in his ears were exactly what he thought. The snowflake was now in pieces all over the floor. Shrugging his shoulders a little he looked back up at Jubilee, "No big deal."

Taking a step back Bobby turned around once more his arms rested on the railing he leaned against it. His right hand was extended out and ice particles flew towards it. Bobby was about to say something to Jubilee when he felt her warm presence next to him.

He listened as she made a sound to speak but stopped suddenly. Bobby felt her eyes on him and he knew without looking that she was watching him form another miniature ice sculpture.

An idea lit up in his head and Bobby smirked as he thought about what exactly he would make. He felt slightly nervous aware that Jubilee seemed to be watching his every move but also at the small significant fact that he had only made this object once.

Covering his right hand with his left, Bobby spent a few minutes silently focused on the ice. Done, he turned smiling at Jubilee.

"Give me your hand." He commanded.

Jubilee raised an eyebrow and with a little hesitation extended her hand out towards him. Bobby smirked grabbing her hand with his left hand he pulled it towards him and he quickly placed the ice object into her hand.

Bobby watched her intently as Jubilee looked down to see what he had made. Her eyes widen as she let out a small gasp.

"A Gerber daisy." She whispered loudly as she lifted her hand up to inspect the ice sculpture Bobby had made.

Jubilee's sapphire eyes still wide and fixed onto the ice she continued to speak, "It's my favorite flower."

"I know." Bobby said out loud as he continued to watch her look at the ice Gerber daisy with fascination. "It's something I vaguely remember when you use to live here."

It must have been the Christmas they had spent together before she left. When spring arrived and the ice melted away, flowers all over the mansion grew. Jubilee had once pointed out the section of Gerber daisies to him exclaiming how she thought they were her favorite flowers. Bobby for some odd reason had remembered it standing with her, he had made it once before on one of his lonely Christmas as he thought of her.

Jubilee smiled shyly, flattered that he had remember such a small fact about her. Placing the flower onto the railing carefully between them she whispered, "It's beautiful. Thank you. It's unfortunate that it'll eventually melt though."

Her smile faltered briefly at the thought. Bobby softly nudged her with his shoulders, "Don't worry I'll always make you more."

Jubilee let out a giggle as she rolled her eyes and turned her face. The simple act unaware to Bobby was to prevent him from knowing the blush that he had caused.

Returning her gaze back on him a smile still played her face. "So, this is what your doing out here … perfecting your ice formation abilities by creating various of objects."

Bobby shrugged his shoulders and he nodded his head, not knowing what else to say. It was something about the way she asked about his actions, it showed her curiousness but at the same time he sent a hint of teasing. It and everything about her intrigued him.

"You do know it's still Christmas." Jubilee pointed out as she raised an eyebrow at him. Her hand cradled the flower.

"Yeah." Bobby answered as he turned away from her to look up at the sky. Although Bobby spent countless nights on that very balcony he could never get tired of the scenic view before him. It was something about staring at the stars that captivated him. Maybe it was the fact that he felt like it reminded him how huge the universe was and it meant that this world his dreams weren't the limits.

Letting out a deep sigh he turned his gaze back at her, "I just like coming here to get away from things, from people, you know to think." He confessed, what he didn't share was that he had spent almost every night on that balcony, after she had left, out.

"Hmm." Jubilee simply said, this time her eyes looked up at the stars. "It's almost nostalgic being here."

The statement sparked curiosity from Bobby and although he probably knew the reason why he asked it out loud, "Why?"

Jubilee shrugged her shoulders and she let out a laugh that made Bobby remember just why he had enjoyed spending his free time with her years ago. Her eyes still on the sky above him, "I don't know." Jubilee paused and Bobby watched as she seemed to think to herself before speaking once more. "You want to know something?"

The question brought Jubilee's eyes back on Bobby and he nodded his head silently, curious to what she had to share.

"When I left and I use to think of the mansion." Jubilee let out a small laugh, "I use to picture being on this balcony. Especially when I would stare up at the sky at home it just reminded me how I use to feel being here, how serene it was." She let out another laugh and she shook her head her eyes still on him, "I must sound silly huh?"

Bobby quickly shook his head in disagreement, "No you don't."

Jubilee seemed satisfied that he didn't think so and smiled at him. "We spent some long nights out here huh?" Jubilee whispered out loud, this time she looked directly out in front of her, into the vast darkness.

"Yeah we did." Bobby answered as he stared at her, although he had already been the second day she was back he couldn't help but still be in disbelief that she was back. But having her standing next to him, he couldn't help but feel like it made him feel whole.

It was true to the fact that as teens they spent countless nights talking out on the balcony; confiding their secrets, venting out their frustration, laughing until their stomach hurt or even just standing in silence in each other presence. It was why he often spent his time away from the others to be there, it made him feel closer to her.

"So how does it feel to be back?" Bobby asked as he leaned towards her slightly.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him, "Terrific." Jubilee smiled as she threw her hands in the air, "It feels so great being back. I mean not that I didn't love being home with my parents. But just being here, it feels like …" her voice drifted and Jubilee placed a finger on her lips to think.

Smiling at him she finished, "It feels like I'm finally back to where I belong." Jubilee watched as Bobby smile at her. "It also helps that almost nothing changed here, well with the exception of the fact that some people got promoted." Jubilee quickly added.

Bobby shifted his weight from one leg to the next with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, Scott is getting a bigger head because of it." He joked.

Jubilee rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. She pushed him with her hand and shook her head, "I'm talking about you, stupid."

Bobby tried to look offended at the name calling but he couldn't help but laugh as she looked at him. "I know I know."

"So how does it feel?" Jubilee asked her eyes on him and she looked at him eagerly. "To be a leader of the famous X-Men Team?"

He stuck out his tongue and shook his head at her. "Oh don't say it like that. Like being a leader makes me important."

Jubilee gawked at him slightly, "It does make you important Bobby!" She exclaimed as she threw up her hands in the air.

Bobby rolled his eyes as looked at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's just like being an X-man. The feeling is like no other, you should know. Which by the way I expect you are going to rejoin the team?" He paused to watch her silently nod her head and he was satisfied to continue, "The adrenaline when your out in mission, the rush you get when your powers are at its peak, the feeling you have after knowing you make a difference. Being a leader doesn't make it any different."

Jubilee scoffed as she followed his action by crossing her arms over her chest, "But it still doesn't change the fact that you're a leader of the X-men."

Groaning Bobby looked at her, "You got to be kidding me Jubilee."

"What?" Jubilee asked blankly as she leaned back to look at him better.

Bobby threw his hand in the air, "You're talking like almost every person in this mansion besides the other x-men, like as if I should be on a pedestal or something?"

Jubilee's eyes widen and she let out another scoff. Pushing him once more she let out a laugh, "Please Bobby as if I'd ever put _you_ on a pedestal. I know you too much to know better than that."

"Ha-Ha." Bobby laughed sarcastically as Jubilee continued to laugh at him.

Jubilee quickly stopped laughing and she wiped away the small tear that had form by her eye. "You know I'm just teasing. So …" Jubilee nudged his side, "You on a pedestal from almost every student in the mansion, it must mean that you have a lot of admires."

Bobby let out a groan as he was reminded of the dozen of girls that had formed a crush on him since he had been promoted to a leader. It was at some times convenient and nice but at other and most times troublesome.

"Is one of them the girl that Amara said you had your eyes on?" Jubilee question, her eyes were filled with curiosity and a smile was on her face as she waited eagerly for his response.

"What?" Bobby said quickly, as he looked at her. The question had thrown him off guard and he was thankful he hadn't been drinking anything or he swore he would have choked.

Jubilee laughed as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Last night Mara said you had your eye on someone remember? I wanted to know if it happened to be one of those fan girls you had. Or if maybe by some chance it's someone that I know."

Bobby felt his face warm up as he heard the last four words Jubilee had said _someone that I know_. Quickly Bobby turned his face to ensure his protection just in case he was blushing. "Amara doesn't know what she's talking about." He scowled.

"Really?" Jubilee said in a voice that clearly meant she didn't believe him. "So you don't make ice flowers for all the girls around here."

Confident that his blush had subsided he turned to look at her. "Yes really. Amara's just stirring to gossip. And I don't make ice flowers for all girls around here." _Just you_. But he couldn't actually say it out loud, "Just nosey ones." He added sticking his tongue at her.

Jubilee let out a laugh at Bobby's statement. "I guess you have a point and I'm _not _nosey. But admit its different being a leader."

Sighing Bobby looked at her with seriousness in his eyes, "Yes it's different." Jubilee beamed thrilled that she had gotten him to agree. "So what about you?" Bobby quickly asked hoping to draw the attention towards her before Jubilee changed her mind about believing him about the nosey girl cover up.

"Look whose nosey now." Jubilee pointed out.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders not at all ashamed that he had become just exactly what he called her. "So are you?"

Another laugh escaped Jubilee's beautiful lips, "Are you asking if I like someone?" Jubilee asked amused.

"Yeah." Bobby answered as he smirked at her.

"Well." Jubilee began as she placed her finger on her lips. "I just got here, so I can't say if I like anyone."

Bobby nodded satisfied with her answer but he soon raised both eyebrows as she continued to speak. "But who knows … there _are _a lot of handsome young men here …" She let her voice trail and Jubilee smiled at him before giving him a wink.

Bobby stood speechless at first it was because the first person to come to mind when Jubilee spoke was Roberto, being that she had spent majority of her day wit him. But with the wink she gave him he didn't know whether to take it as flirting or just teasing. Either way it made his heart race just thinking she might be thinking of him.

The topic left Bobby and Jubilee awfully quiet. When Bobby finally felt comfortable to speak without his voice cracking he did. "So, why are you out here?" It was the question he had wanted to ask since the moment she announced her presence to him.

"Why? Am not wanted out here?" Jubilee pouted at him. "You know if I remember correctly _I _was the one who brought you out here first."

Rolling his eyes Bobby shook his head, "Yes because I would have never come out here on my own after living her for years." His voice sarcastic.

Jubilee scoffed and she pushed him. She glared at him, "You know exactly what I mean Bobby Drake."

It was really the only reason why Bobby had found himself spending more than 10 minutes out on a balcony. If it hadn't been Jubilee's deepest appreciation and desire of standing out there for more than half an hour and dragging him along with her one night, and then another. He would have never made the time or took the time to appreciate it on his own.

Bobby let out a laugh and he rubbed the arm she pushed. "I was kidding Jubes, you know that. And of course not, you are definitely wanted here. I was just curious." Stopping he smirked at her, "It's just what you said it's Christmas."

"It is." Jubilee stated.

The pause and the look from Jubilee caused Bobby to realize it meant for him to continue. Shrugging his shoulders he leaned against the railing, "So if it's Christmas again, what are you doing out here."

"Looking for you." Jubilee said simply as leaned against the railing just as he did and looked at him. "And let me tell you, you are not as easy to find, but I should have known to look here."

Bobby smirked as Jubilee crossed her arms and pouted slightly at him. "Sorry?" He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Jubilee waved her hand in the air as if disregarding his apology. "Don't worry about it. I found you, but since we're talking about my reason for being here and looking for you. I guess I should tell you why I was looking for you?"

"And that is?" Bobby asked he was suddenly curious to _why_ she had joined him in the cold night outside. It was then Bobby was finally aware that Jubilee was lightly covered with a thin jacket and although she seemed fine, her cheeks seemed flushed and she shivered slightly.

Peeling off his scarf from around his neck he wrapped around hers, although it wasn't much it was all he could offer he wore only a sweater. The action brought her closely to him as he wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"I'm fine –"

"No I'm fine, I'm Iceman." Bobby interrupted and Jubilee smiled as she looked down at the scarf.

"Is this the scarf I gave you?" Jubilee asked in disbelief.

Running a hand through his hair Bobby suddenly felt nervous. "Yeah it is."

"I can't believe you still have it." Jubilee said out loud as she held the scarf in her hands.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you can say it's my favorite. So what were you saying?"

"Right." Jubilee said as her attention returned to where the topic was going. "I well; I just wanted to apologize for all the times I left you hanging."

"Hey, no need to apologize, Jubilee." Bobby said quickly not wanting Jubilee to feel bad for the already two times she had left him just standing there. Although it indeed had hurt his feelings he understood. "Besides, we're spending time right now aren't we?" he then pointed out.

"We are." Jubilee realized as her smile returned and the guilty face no longer present. Her sapphire eyes looked up towards his and Bobby felt his breath catch once more.

"Hey you two!"

A voice called out from the doorway, Bobby and Jubilee looked away from each other to see Amara standing with John's arm around her.

"Hey Mara, hey John." Jubilee called out with a laugh as she watched her friend giggle in the arms of her boyfriend in the doorframe.

"Hey." Bobby mumbled as he lifted his hand up to wave.

Amara giggled as John kissed her neck, "John, stop it."

Bobby rolled his eyes as he watched the couple in front of them shamelessly PDA in front of him.

"What can I say you're an addiction." John murmured against her neck.

The comment made Bobby groan and Jubilee let out a small giggle apparently she was amused. Coughing Bobby crossed his arms, "Is there something you two wanted?"

Amara let out another laugh before she pushed herself off and away from John. John seemed put out but allowed his girlfriend to turn and talk to them.

Clearing her voice and fixing her hair Amara spoke, "The rest of the gang are inside we're thinking of pigging out and watch a movie as we all sit around the fire. We all wanted to know if you two want to join us."

Jubilee looked at Bobby, and Bobby turned to face her. He instantly looked at her silent question of whether or not he would join them and he also was able to clearly see she wanted to go but wouldn't without him.

"Sure." Bobby answered as he looked at the couple whose hands were once more all over each other. Hearing the answer Amara and John walked away.

"Are you only going because I want to?" Jubilee asked she wrapped Bobby's arm around hers.

"Of course not." Bobby answered as they walked towards the door. "They'll be ecstatic to see me there and it'll get Ray off my back. But I'll agree that it's a incentive that you'll be there."

Jubilee let out a laugh and Bobby for more than he could count was happy that she was back. He pulled her closer to him as they walked and Jubilee seem to not care, for she looked up and smiled at him instead.

Stepping into the mansion Bobby stopped, causing Jubilee to stop next to him. Jubilee still smiled as she raised an eyebrow questioning him silently.

"I uh." Bobby stammered as he slipped his arm from hers so he could hold her hands instead. Taking a deep breath he quickly said what was on his mind before he lost his nerve. "I just wanted to let you know how much it means to me that you're here. You've made my Christmas."

"Wow Bobby." Jubilee said obviously surprised at his confession, her eyes twinkled as she looked at him.

"Hey guys!" Amara's voice interrupted them once more.

Bobby and Jubilee looked at Amara where she stood at the end of the hallway. Her face filled with huge amusement; maybe it was because of the fact that Bobby hadn't removed his hands from holding Jubilee's. However his assumption was soon proven wrong.

Amara pointed up, "Misletoe." A sly smile appeared on her face and she winked at them before entering the rec room.

Bobby was still gawking at Amara's comment and disappearance when he finally had the nerve to look above him. True enough there hung mistletoe from the doorframe above them. Bobby gulped to himself before looking at Jubilee.

Jubilee smiled at him an eyebrow raised up, she had seem to have not taken as long as him to access the situation they had been in. He was beginning to feel hot and Bobby felt relieved he had given her his scarf earlier or he believed he wouldn't be able to breath.

"Haha." Bobby laughed nervously as he let go of Jubilee's hands and ran a hand through his hair.

"What did you do Bobby, set me up?" Jubilee joked as she looked at him; she leaned against the door frame right behind him.

"What?" Bobby choked as he looked at her, "Jubilee, it wasn't anything like that! I swear I didn't know Jubes!"

Jubilee let out a laugh and pushed herself off the doorframe. Extending her right hand against his arm, "Relax, I was just teasing."

Bobby laughed this time a little more with ease. "Right, right I knew that."

Jubilee stared at him amused. "So …" Her voice trailed and she looked up at the mistletoe above them.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah about that." Bobby said as he looked up. Rubbing his neck his eyes still fixed on the current reason of their situation. "Look, Jubes, I know how weird this can get so we can just forget about it. Plus Amara left so she wouldn't know –"

"Bobby." Jubilee said strongly interrupting him from his ramble and drawing his attention back at her. "I never got to give you a Christmas gift."

_Christmas gift?_ There he was sweating bullets at the thought of almost kissing her and she wanted to bring up his Christmas gift? Was she really not at all affected by the situation they were in?

Before he could say anything Bobby felt Jubilee's warm hands slip around his neck and pull him towards her. There was something in her eyes that shot a chill through his body and before he could realize what was happening, she brought his face a few centimeters away from his.

And everything that had been running in Bobby's mind had quickly vanished. His eyes widen before they closed slowly as he felt her lips press against his.

He had been wrong. Her lips weren't as soft as he had imagined. They were softer than that. Finally gaining composure at what was now happening he slipped his arms around her pulling her even closer towards him.

Bobby felt Jubilee pull back, her arms still around his neck and his around her waist they looked at each other. Jubilee's eyes sparkled and she had a smile on her face that Bobby couldn't help but be sure that she was as happy as Amara looked like in John's arms.

"Merry Christmas Bobby." Jubilee whispered.

"Merry Christmas Jubes." Bobby whispered back before leaning in to capture her lips in his once more.

_Ororo was right. This Christmas was definitely special. _

END!

* * *

_Author Note_: Wow. After I reread it for a second time I think it actually turned out a lot better than I thought. I hope you can agree with me!

I hope their conversation wasn't too random. I've been sick the past couple days and still am sick so I'm a little not in the best state. SO, I'm not sure if this is my best work. However I didn't want to keep you waiting.

Well I hope all in all, I hope this 3 chapter was something nice to read or at least entertaining.

Please review and let me know what you think. Or at least that you've read it. I'm thinking of putting another JUBBY story out there soon. With Jubby readers out there supporting the idea, I know I'll get to it soon. Please review.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
